Many items, such as guns, money, liquor, and the like are secured in various locations, such as cabinets, safes, bags, and the like. For instance, guns are often stored in holsters and/or bags when they are not required. In this way, the gun owner can discretely carry the gun in public and/or can reduce the likelihood that someone will try to steal the gun and/or try to use the gun improperly. Unfortunately, while carrying a gun has many benefits for personal safety and protection, it can also subject the gun owner to accusations of improperly brandishing the gun, such as in a threatening manner, and/or other serious accusations. When faced with such accusations, the gun owner is often left with little to no ability to disprove such accusations. Consequently, it would be beneficial to have a system for and method of verifying a configuration of a gun and/or other item, thereby providing evidence that the gun in question was not brandished and/or otherwise used during such confrontation. It would further be beneficial if such evidence was independently verifiable. It would further be beneficial if such evidence could be authenticated, such as by an officer or other third-party.
Phone users also often must contend with accusations of improper use and/or temptations to improperly use a phone. For instance, a driver may be accused of texting while driving and/or may be tempted to text while driving if a phone is accessible to the driver. Similarly, a student may be accused of cheating and/or may be tempted to cheat if a phone or other electronic device is accessible to the student during a test. Consequently, it would be beneficial to have a system for and method of securing a phone or other device while driving or taking a test. It would further be beneficial if such system and method provided evidence that at least certain functions of the phone, such as a touch screen, were inaccessible to a user during a certain time, such as at the time of a vehicle accident or during a test. I would further be beneficial if such evidence was independently verifiable. It would further be beneficial if such evidence could be authenticated, such as by an officer, a test administrator, or some other third party.
In many cases, the desire for quick and easy access to items causes some users to forego locking up items that they or others would otherwise prefer be secured. For instance, the desire to have quick and easy access to a gun during an emergency causes some users to forego locking up guns in certain situations, such as when the gun is located at the user's home, on the user's body, and/or in the user's vehicle. Sometimes, failure to lock up such items can lead to disaster, such as accidental shootings by curious children. Other times, locking up such items can also lead to disaster, such as unavailability of a gun during a critical situation due to a lost key, a forgotten combination, and/or insufficient time to use a key and/or enter a combination, especially during stressful situations. Consequently, it would be beneficial to have a securing and/or verification device that could quickly and easily be dispatched so as to allow a user to quickly and easily obtain access to a gun or other item.
In many cases, keys and combinations alone are insufficient to properly safeguard items, such as guns, money, liquor, or the like. For instance, children or others may gain access to a key, may be able to pick a lock, and/or may be able to guess or otherwise obtain a combination. In some such circumstances, such individuals may gain access to such items without the owners of such items ever knowing, such as by returning locking such items back up. In some such circumstances, it would be beneficial to have a unique verification mechanism for verifying whether someone has gained access to such items and/or to otherwise discourage such persons for improperly gaining access to such items. It would further be beneficial if such verification mechanisms did not discourage authorized individuals from accessing such items during appropriate times.